His Unknown Sister
by Renji's Baby Sister
Summary: The sand siblings find out that they have a baby sister. She has a very destructive power lurking inside of her that no one knows about. This is my very first fanfic and i suck at summeries. flames are accepted. Gaara OC
1. the unknown child

His Unknown Sister

Disclaimer : I do not own Gaara-kun , Temari-chan, Kankuro-san or any of the other Naruto characters. Oh and in the first 3-4 chapters Gaara is 11 years old Kankuro 14 years old and Temari 15 

Ikari Sabaku is my character!!! 

Chapter 1 : The unknown child

It was a hot day in Suna, on the swing was a little girl with normal length red hair watching the other children playing and laughing together. "_I wish I had friends to play with_," she thought sadly. Just then a sutra hit the Kanji on the left side of her forehead, she fell off the swing and landed on the ground. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt pain course throughout her entire body. "get out of here you little demon!" said one villager "stay away you blood-thirst wench!" said another. As she slowly attempted to get up she heard the mean things that the villagers were screaming at her. Her eyes began to well up with tears so she ran.

The Kazekage's Office

"You wanted to see us Kazekage-sama?" asked a girl who had a large fan tied to her back and blond hair put into four ponytails, she had two boys behind her, one had purple face paint while the other had crimson red hair , sexy sea foam-green eyes and the love kanji on the upper right side of his face. " Yes I did, I wanted to tell you about a little girl that's been wandering around Sunagakure, she has shoulder length hair about the same color as gaara's and big green eyes. Well I'm not going to into detail so here" he handed a picture of a child to Temari. When she saw the picture her eyes widened, in the picture stood a little girl holding a stuffed animal that looked like a bunny to her chest with a sad look on her face but what made Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widen was that she looked just like Gaara! "She was my second experiment after Gaara but, instead of being a major threat she just refuses to listen or take orders from me" the Kazekage explained while rubbing his temples. 5/1/07 As soon as they heard "_**Experiment**_" both Temari's and Kankuro's blood began to boil. Gaara snatched the picture from Temari and gazed at it. " Second experiment?" he muttered angrily as he fixed his gaze towards his father, sadness and anger mixed into one facial expression.

"What the hell do you think gives you the right to do that to a child?!" Gaara spatted quite angrily as sand poured from his gourd and rose to his shoulders. " I believe that I have every right to do whatever I feel like doing to my…" he smirked "Daughter". All three of the Sand Sibling stood there dumbfounded. "Y-you're daughter?" Temari stuttered as she broke the silence that had overthrown the room " Yes, which means she's your younger sister and since she refuses to listen to me I'm placing her under the care of her older siblings, in other words you three" he said quite bluntly "Ok so where is she?" Kankuro asked, budding into the conversation. " She's probably by some cart stealing food" "Stealing food?" Kankuro said with a surprised look on his face. " Hai, she fends for herself because she's afraid that I might poison her food or kill her while she's asleep, oh and before I dismiss you I must tell you about her k-" the Kazekage was interrupted by the sound of a closing door. "Her Kekkei Genkai"

Outside of the Kage's Tower

"I guess we should start off by asking the villager if they've seen her" Kankuro said with a very bored expression on his face. "Great Idea!" Temari exclaimed as she raised a fist into the air appearing frighteningly happy. "What's up with you?" Kankuro asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm just so happy!" "Why?" "Because we have a little sister and we're finally going to have another woman in the house! So lets hurry up and finds her!" she threw a fist into to the air while laughing like a manic with those twinkle things as her eyes Kankuro chuckled nervously. They began to show the picture to all of the villagers young and old, when they asked the elderly if they had seen her they just said no in a frightened voice, when they asked the young adults they got an attitude and said things like "Yeah I've seen the brat dunno where she is now though." Or "No, I haven't seen the wench" and the rest just gave a simple no then would slam their door in the sand sibling's faces. "Ok, well that didn't work." "Oh just shut up Kankuro." "Make me!" after arguing for about a good five minutes they noticed that Gaara was missing. They looked around until they saw him talking to a little girl about the age of ten. "Have you seen this girl?" he asked her as he held up the picture of the child. The girl began to think then nodded. "Yeah, I saw her running that way about 15 minutes ago and I think she was crying." she said while she pointed up the road. "hn" was all that Gaara said with a cold expression on his face. He looked at his siblings then began to walk up the road. Temari and Kankuro both looked at each other then followed closely behind Gaara. After about three minutes of walking Temari stopped and listened "What's wrong?" Kankuro asked in a bored tone. "I hear something" "What is it?" "It sounds like a little girl , maybe it's Ikari" Temari closed her eyes and listened. "its coming from that alleyway!" She faced the direction the sound was coming from and began to walk towards the alleyway Kankuro and Gaara close behind.

Author's note:

Sorry that this chapter was kinda short and I'm really sorry if anyone was out of character.

And this is my very first fanfiction so plz no flames until chapter 3.

I need at least 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter. PLZ review!

Gracias! Arigato! Thanks!


	2. Little Sister Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara-kun, Temari-chan , Kankuro-san, or any of the other Naruto characters. _Ikari is mine!!!!!!_

Chapter 2: Little Sister Found 

As they walked deeper and deeper into the alleyway the sound became louder.

:Child's POV:

I sobbed lightly. As I began to hear voices coming from the alleyway I made a small shriek as I jumped up slightly. "What was that?" I whimpered slightly " I hope daddy hasn't sent another mean man to kill me again" I hugged my knees tightly. I relaxed a bit when I didn't hear their voices anymore but tensed as I saw them turn the corner. I spotted a boy with red hair and the word love on his forehead. "Why does he look like me?" I saw him do a simple hand sign then disappear in a cloud of sand. "Ah! Where'd he go?!" I thought as I frantically looked around. At that moment I sensed a danger in my presence so I tried to run but before I could even take my first step something grabbed my left leg. When I turned my head to look back I saw a good amount of sand wrapped around my ankle. I squeaked as my eyes widened completely full of fear. Now I could feel the presence in front of me so I turned my head in front of me to see the boy who was in that cloud of sand. "Wh-what do you want? Did my father send you to kill me?" I asked petrified while trembling slightly. "No" was all he said as the sand departed from my ankle. He called over the two people that were with him before. He took out a picture from his shirt , looked at me then back at the picture. "What is your name child?" he glared at me deeply which made me tense up a bit.

" I-Ikari"

"Your whole name" He had no emotion on his face whatsoever.

" I-Ikari (hatred) Bouji (one's dead child) Sabaku (desert) "

The girl jumped up into the air appearing full of joy and yelled "Yay, we found her!" She pulled me up into a tight hug. "Um, Who are you?" I asked trying to escape from her grasp "Oi, Temari I think you're choking her " the other man chuckled. "Oops, Gomen nasai" she placed me back onto the ground. " I repeat, who are you?" I asked as I tried to get oxygen back into my lungs. "Sorry, I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves" Temari rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Well first off I'm your neechan Temari and they are your Oniichans Gaara and Kankuro" she said as she pointed to everyone including herself. "I have Siblings?" I asked quite amazed Kankuro answered me with a simple nod.

"So Ika-chan are ya ready to go home?"

"Home?" I had bit of worry in my voice.

"Hai, you're going to live with us now" Temari piped in.

"Whew, I thought you were going to send me back to daddy" I sighed in relief.

"Like we'd send you back to that baka" Kankuro said with a big grin on his face as he chuckled. "How did you get that Kanji" Gaara asked me with a emotionless expression on hid face. "Um, I don't want to talk about it right now" I narrowed my eyes and turned my face away from him. "But maybe later, ok?" I faked a smile "Hn" was all he said. "That's his way of saying sure" Temari explained with a smile of reassurement on her face. I just nodded as a response. "Ok, wanna go home now?" Kankuro asked me again as he moved the hair that had been covering half of my face behind my left ear and once more I nodded. As we walked my stomach growled rather loudly, I blushed about six shades of red. "Gomen, I haven't eaten since early dis morning" I explained as I poked my fingers together like hinata. "it's ok when we get home we'll eat some dinner" Kankuro ruffled my hair, I giggled. As we walked the streets were pretty much empty except for a few carts that were abandoned for the night and some kids playing soccer while others just watched us from their windows. After about 18 – 20 minutes of silence we reached their home. When Temari opened the door I just stood there in aw. The house was a good size with sand colored walls. The living room was right by the kitchen; it had a maroon colored loveseat next to a burgundy Recliner that was diagonal from a tan colored couch that looked long enough to comfortably fit four people, a TV, two good sized windows with white curtains, a spotless white carpet, and redwood coffee table in the middle. "Wow, its so pretty!" I chimed as I walked through the doorway "Thanks" the two eldest siblings said in unison.

"Kankuro will show you the rest of the house while I make dinner, ok?"

"K" as Temari walked into the kitchen Gaara went into his room and Kankuro showed me the rest of the house. "Ok, I'm guessing this'll be your room" He said as he opened the door to a good-sized room (about 18.5 x 22). It had lavender walls, a clean black carpet, a twin-sized futon with lavenderish-blue sheets, a thin black satin sheet over it (spread about 1 foot onto the floor) with an ivory quarter moon surrounded by four sakuras emblemed onto it, two sliver satin pillows with a sakura on the upper corners of them (right pillow right corner – left pillow left corner). An 11ft long hallway leading to a cute little balcony with two big glass doors tinted with lilac and long black silk curtains, a small black dresser, and a 7 x 12 walking closet with a black curtain for a door. "It's so neat!" I exclaimed quite happily "Tell that to Temari, she the one who designed this room" he said with a grin. "Guys! Dinner's ready!" Temari yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, we'll be there in a second!" he yelled down then kneeled down and whispered into my ear "Prepare yourself Ika-chan, you're about to eat the worst tasting food you will ever eat in your entire life"

"I heard that Kankuro!" she yelled in a threatening voice.

"I'm just warning'er!"

"Oh, Shut up!

"Make me!!" just then a porcelain vase collided with Kankuro's face, a loud thud was heard as he fell to the floor with anime swirly eyes. I giggled then poked his cheek "Are you ok, Ka-niichan?" I asked him as he began to sit up "Yeah, its nothing I ain't used to" He said as he slowly rubbed the back of his head. "K" I smiled and ran down the stairs.

:Normal POV:

"K" she said with an adorable smile. "She's just like Gaara before Shukaku took control of him" he muttered before getting up. He walked over to gaara's room and tapped on the wall by his door " Oi Gaara, Dinner's ready" "Hn" was all he said as he slid open his door and walked out. He looked around the hallway as if searching for something "Where is Ikari?" he asked in his usual monotone voice. "Uh, she's downstairs with Temari" Kankuro answered a bit surprised by what his little brother just asked him. "Hn" was all that Gaara said as he walked towards the stairs.

:Kitchen (Ikari's POV):

"Here Ikari can you set these on the table for me please?" she said as she handed me four stacked plates. "Uh-huh" I nodded as I took the plates and began to set the table. When I finished both Gaara and Kankuro walked through the doorway. I walked over to Gaara and asked "Ga-niichan?"

"Hn" he said not even looking at me.

"Where are you going to sit?"

" Here" said as he pulled out a chair on the far right of the table.

"Alright" I said as I began to place the napkins.

"Um, Ga-niichan, is it ok if I sit with you" I asked timidly as I blushed slightly.

"No" he said very calmly, too calmly. "Oh, Um alright" I tried to hide my disappointment as I walked over to Kankuro. "Ka-niichan? Is it ok if I sit with you?" I asked softly. "Sure" he said as he pulled a chair out for me. I climbed onto the chair then smiled at him "arigato" Temari placed a good amount of food on her's and Gaara's plate, A small amount on mine and a double serving on Kankuro's.

"That's for what you said to Ikari"

"B-but"

"Shut it or else I'll shove the whole pot down your throat" she threatened quite menacingly, it even started to scare me. He began to eat while anime tear streaks fell from his eyes as I giggled softly. I picked up the chopsticks with both of my hands and placed a small amount of food into my mouth but as soon as the so-called 'food' touched my tongue my hair stood up slightly as my face turned a shade of green. "Gasp! Ikari are you ok?!" Temari asked me in a worried tone. I swallowed the 'food' and nodded "M-hm,I'm fine neechan" I said trying to make Temari happy or calm either one was fine. Gaara just sat there chewing the food while trying not to show any facial expression that crossed his mind. "So Ikari how old are you anyway?" Kankuro asked trying to finish his meal.

"This many" I said as I held up three fingers and smiled.

"That's it?" Kankuro looked at me in disbelief.

"And you wandered around Suna without anyone supporting you" I nodded.

"Since when?" Gaara asked, Temari and Kankuro stared at him probably because of his question.

"A few months ago I think" I said as I tapped my chin.

"Wow" both Temari and Kankuro said in unison

"You have a really good vocabulary for someone your age" Temari smiled

"Shaji" I took a sip of my water.

:After dinner:

"Hey Gaara" "What" he looked over at Temari from the doorway.

"Do you think you can give Ikari a bath while I wash the dishes?" She asked as she picked up the plates from the table. He looked at me then back at Temari "fine" as he answered her I began to freak out.

"B-but Tema-neechan!"

"What's wrong, Ikari?" she gave me a queer look.

"Ga-niichan is a boy!" I complained while flailing my arms and blushing furiously. "How Kawaii! Are you embarrassed about having a boy give you a bath?" She asked as she poked my forehead. I nodded a little. "Well don't worry because…" she held up one finger "First off Gaara's not a pervert" she held up another finger (peace sign!) "Second, he's your Oniichan so it doesn't matter what he sees" she held up another finger "and thirdly you're only three so it's ok" she gave me a 'don't worry' smile. "If you say so" I hopped off the chair and followed Gaara up the stairs to the bathroom.

:Inside of the bathroom:

Gaara walked over to the tub and turned the knobs for the water to start filling the tub (No Duh!). "Come" he beckoned me to him, as I walked over I blushed a bit.

"Doushita?" he asked with his terribly cold voice.

"Nothing, I just feel weird about a boy un dressing me that's all" To my surprise he chuckled though it was only lightly.

"Well that's perfectly fine"

"Why" I tilted my head slightly

"If you let a male that isn't your brother undress you , there is a higher chance of you being violated" he explained and he removed my shawl along with my undershirt "What does violated mean?" I asked innocently.

" I'll define it for you when you're at least sixteen years old, in thirteen years" He placed my pants on the rack. "Thirteen years?! But that'll take forever!" I poked out my lower lip. "Hai, Temari would eradicate me if I told you now" he said as he took off the rest of whatever I had on except for the bandages wrapped around my calves. I began to quiver a bit as he reached for them. "What's wrong now?" he seemed quite annoyed. "N-nothing Gomen" I felt completely mortified, I mean c'mon I was completely naked in front a boy! a hot one at that Ikari! he began to unravel the bandages, when he got to the first 4/10 of the bandages his eyes showed no emotion when he noticed that I had white fur instead of just normal skin. My eyes began to well up with tears again not because I was scared or anything but because I was just so mortified, I mean why couldn't I just be normal like everyone else. His eyes widened a bit when he unraveled the rest of the bandages only to see that I had blue tinted white paws instead of normal human feet. I got a quick flashback in my head when I saw them.

"Please don't stare" three tears fell down my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in an 'I really don't care anyway' voice.

"Horrid memories, th-that's all." I wiped them away. "Cease your crying they're simply memories" he picked me up and placed me into the water. I winced slightly as my foot touched the water but as soon as the rest of my body was in the water my eyes shut tightly from how hot it was. "Is it too hot?" he asked grimly. "N-no , it's fine" I lied. "Ill be right back" he said as he left the room, I nodded. As I stared into the water I began to wash my self with a bar of soap that was nearby.

"_I hope he doesn't think I'm a crybaby_" I continued to stare into the water.

"_Don't worry kittling, I'm sure he doesn't think that_" said the demon who dwelled within her.

" _Hey Ookamaru! You haven't spoken to me in a while , I thought you were mad at me or something_" I said cheering up. "_Sorry kittling, but that sutra that hit your head earlier knocked me out for a while_" he explained "_Oh ok_"

:Normal P.O.V.:

About five minutes later Gaara came in holding his favorite shampoo and conditioner. "Ready, Ikari?" his monotone voice filling the room and breaking Ikari out of a trance. "huh?!" Ikari jerked up. "I asked you if you were ready for me to wash you hair" he said in a 'make me repeat again and I'll kill you voice' with his usual (SEXY) glare. She nodded "Gomen, I'm ready" she said serenely. He walked over to her, knelt down, then put some shampoo into her hair and massage her scalp along with the rest of her hair.

"Hold your breath"

"H-" he dunked her head into the water then lifted her back up. She coughed a bit then glared at her brother.

"You almost drownded me!" she spat.

"I gave you a warning" he said a bit annoyed with the tone she just used with him.

"Yeah a late one!" she yelled up at him, earning her one of his famous glares. She pouted then turned away from him. "hmph!" Gaara was stunned do to the fact that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Alright Gaki, Time for bed" "I'm not a Gaki" she pouted out her lower lip trying to look cute "you're acting like one, and that's not going to work on me" he said as he placed her on a chair. He grabbed a comb from the sink and began to not-so-gently comb her hair. "Ow Ow Ow , Ga-niichan! Be more gentle" she whined. "Relax, I'm almost done" he placed the comb down then picked her up and carried her to her room.

:In the Living Room:

"Hey Kankuro, do you think Ikari's alright?" Temari asked as she began to worry. "yeah, she's only with the most dangerous guy in Suna , who might I add kills for fun" he answered her smirking slightly. "I hope she's ok, it got really quiet all of a sudden" she laid back into the recliner.

:Ikari's room:

"Ga-niichan"

"Hn"

"Do you hate me?" her trembling voice full of melancholy. "No, why would I?" he answered as he tucked her into bed. "No particular reason" she yawned as her eyes began to flutter a bit. Gaara narrowed his eyes then sighed as he walked towards the bedroom door. "Goodnight" she whispered timidly "Hn" was his response as he closed the door and left.

:Gaara's P.O.V.:

I closed the door to the child's room. I walked towards and down the stairs to the living room. "Hey Gaara, where's Ikari?" asked the fat baka that was lazily laying on the loveseat. "In bed" I said as I sat on the armrest of the recliner that Temari was sitting in.

"Bed? But it's only 8:43" she looked up at me with a bewildered look on her face. "The bath made her tired and she was getting on my nerves" I responded.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" the fat one asked in a defensive tone.

"No"

He yawned "Alright I'm goin' to bed, I got a mission early in the morning" he anouced as he stretched then went upstairs.

"K, night Kankuro" "night" he waved halfway up the stairs.

"Temari?" I asked "Yes Gaara?" she answered looking up at me.

"If that child asked you if you hated her ,what would have your been your answer?"

"I would've have said no because I could never hate my little sister , Why?" she looked at me inquisitively.

"she asked me that when I was tucking her into bed" I looked down at her

"what did you say?" she gave me a half loving half intent to kill gaze.

"I said No!" I spat. She gave me a warm smile

"Temari would you ever hate your little brother?" I asked with some downheartedness and curiosity mixed into my voice.

"Hm?" she seemed a bit surprised at my question. "Maybe, its depends, if you're talking about Kankuro then yes" she said as she tapped her chin then giggled a bit.

"What about me? Would you ever hate me?" I looked down at her keeping a straight face.

"Aww, of course not Gaara, I might be afraid of you but I could never hate you" she narrowed her eyes and lifted herself from the recliner.

"It's about 9:47 so I'm gonna go to sleep, I have an all day mission tomorrow too" she began to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait if both of you have all-day missions tomorrow then who is going to watch Ikari?" _I_ was even surprised by my own question.

"You are" she pointed her finger at me. "What if Shukaku takes over if she gets me mad or if I fall asleep and kill her" I asked as I kept a straight face.

"Don't worry Gaara, I have complete faith in you, I know you won't" was all she said as she went up the stairs.

"Shukaku is stronger than your faith" I mumbled as I laid on the recliner that Temari was previously sitting on and turned on the TV to '48 hours hard evidence'.

:Temari's P.O.V.:

When I got upstairs I went over to Ikari's new room and peeked inside. I smiled as I saw my new little sister sleeping peacefully on her new clean futon/bed. "sleep well sis , tomorrows gonna be along day" I watched her sleep for about another 5 minutes then closed her door and went to bed.

:Kankuro's P.O.V.:

I sat on my bed thinking about tomorrow. "I sure hope Gaara doesn't kill'er" I looked around my room to see if there was anything I could leave Ikari to protect her in case Gaara lost it (His own will as in being taken over by Shukaku.) "Crap, I ain't got nothin'" I sighed then laid down "Oh well, I'm sure Temari'll think of something" I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Author's note: Hi sorry that I made you guys wait so long. I'm pretty lazy when it comes to typing. Sorry that Gaara was way out of character I just can't get him right. - Oh well , Chappy 2 is up so be happy.

**Translations**

**Doushita : What's the matter or what's wrong**

**Gomen Nasai : I beg your pardon, excuse me, I'm Sorry**

**Gaki : Brat and/or troublemaker**

**Niisama : big brother (with higher respect than niichan)**

**Niichan : big brother (less respect)**

**Neechan big sister (Chan signifies close relationship)**

**Hai : yes**

**Shaji : Thanks**

**Arigato : Thank you**

**Oi : Hey**

15 reviews and I'll update! I'm sorry that I'm making you do so many but it gives me more time to type up chappy 3. Next chapter will be about mostly Gaara and Ikari.

Gracias Thank you Arigato


End file.
